Not Gold, But Silver
by Kit Calamity
Summary: In which Akari attempts to understand Gill’s choice in accessories. AkariGill fluff. One-shot.


**AUTHORESS NOTE: **I was drawing an Akari/Gill fanart when I needed to view a reference to his fall/winter outfit when I noticed the game art for AM and he had a golden brooch on his vest. I was like, "The hell is he wearing THAT for? And why gold?" (Because I don't like gold on people. _At all._ Silver FTW)

Before this, I was like, "HE'S A WINTER. HE'S A WINTER." _Apparently the internet says I'm wrong; he's a summer._

_

* * *

_

"Gill, you aren't that season; take that off."

"…"

"Gill, you should be wearing _silver_ not _gold_."

"…"

"Gill? Are you listening? This is _very_ crucial."

"You are making my ears bleed. Go away."

"_Boo_, too bad."

"…"

"_Gill._"

"_What?"_

"Oh, you look angry," Akari chirped, putting a hand to her mouth and smiling at the blond that was organizing documents on the town's hall desks.

It was late winter and the freshly fallen snow made a frozen two-part hydrogen blanket over the town. The smell of burning logs wafted into the air and was carried away by the breeze.

Akari had plenty of time on her hands; she had no crops to harvest and she had a week to rest after spraining her ankle falling down a pothole in the mines. She had spent her time fishing and tending after her animals. She rarely went into town, fearing Jin would see her and give her a disapproving stare. When she did appear in the village, she would rush off quickly to the town hall.

There she would chat with Elli, mainly to mooch food off the motherly young woman. However, when Gill was there she would rush to his side. Since starting a new life in the town, Gill had been one of the only people to blatantly reject her coming.

At first, Akari was horrified and wondered what she could've done to get the mayor's son so riled up. But as she talked with the villagers, she learned that that was his persona; a well-kept, 'sassy' – she always laughed at Chase's carefully phrased insults – young man.

"Gill, if you keep making that face, it'll get frozen like that," Elli light-heartedly chastised Gill, giggling slightly after his glaring at the papers in front of him intensified.

"If you two _ladies_ are free, would you _mind_ finishing the rest of the budget for the town? I'm sure it would take you two _intelligent and wonderful_ _young maidens_ only a couple of _weeks_ to finish it. But if you dislike that proposal, my father is _really _interested in _ice-fishing_ at the moment. Perhaps you can accompany him?"

Elli's head whipped around frantically until she spotted a broom in the corner of the office. She quickly scurried towards the inverted hay tree and ran upstairs to tidy up. He smirked satisfyingly and turned to Akari, who was yawning until she noticed the heir to the town looking at her.

"What? I can't work."

"If you can trek to the town hall, you can work."

"Nuh uh, I got a note." Akari retorted, digging through her pockets for the doctors note she had. Finally snatching the paper, she passed it to Gill, "See?"

He perused the wrinkled, off-white sheet, "He's… clearly a doctor."

"Was that a joke just now?" Akari chortled.

"No. It was a statement. Are you brain-damaged?"

"I dunno. Are you?"

"Of course not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"One-hundred percent."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Why are you trying to clarify any further?"

"Why? Well, anyone who _isn't_ brain-damaged would clearly know that you, _sir_, have a fair complexion and thus should be wearing silver and not gold," Akari riposted, smiling jovially at the blond who was gawking back at her.

"Just because I wear a gold rose on my vest does not, by any means, mean that I am not allowed. It is clearly legal, for I don't see any record of substance over someone being arrested on the charge of wearing gold as opposed to silver due to their being a certain season."

"If I got some handcuffs and arrested you, would that count?"

"Would you have a badge?"

"No."

"Then no," Gill resumed organizing the documents that lay before him. Carefully shuffling each pile and stacking them accordingly.

Akari stood from her sitting grounds and limped towards Gill, one hand clutched to the counters until she reached him.

She tugged on his sleeve with her other hand, "Hey, Gill?"

He didn't look at her or adjust his body. Carefully, a free arm glided itself around the farmer's waist and pulled the lithe frame between the young man and the counter. "If you aren't going to work, don't try to walk either. You'll get hurt again."

Akari narrowed her eyes at him, "Would not!"

He looked down at the fuming brunette, "It's you. _Idiot_."

"Whatever," she deflated, staring at the chest of the young man who was still holding onto her. She heard her heart beating in her ears before she could hear the scratches of his pen on the paper. She chuckled inwardly, thinking that he was one of the only people that could pull off working while nonchalantly embracing a girl.

Akari tilted her head and peered at Gill's face. A blush had grown on his cheeks, which made her relieved to note that she wasn't the only one of the pair that was fighting back blood vessels that threatened to congregate.

"Um, Gill, aren't you going to need your other hand to work, too?"

"Hm? Oh," he quickly withdrew his arm, "I didn't notice."

Akari watched his blush deepen. Her eyes widened in realization; he showed signs of worry for her and even acted physically affectionate towards her. She felt like slamming her head on the desk over how oblivious she was. This was, in her mind, Gill's way of a casual confession of his feelings and she had just rejected them.

Gazing at Gill's visage, her eyes slowly lowered to the golden ornament that decorated his vest. She smiled slightly. Though it posed as an anachronism to his outfit, with the red that covered his face, she felt that the accessory now suited him.

She wedged herself, once more, in between the young man and the counters. She placed her arms over his shoulders and held onto his neck. Akari watched his eyes widened as he slowly and cautiously placed his pen down and wrapped his arms around her body.

Gill's arms tightened around her waist and he pulled her form into his. Akari tilted her head and slowly leaned into him. She could feel his hot breath radiating off of him as he filled in the gap.

Gill's soft lips danced with hers. His hands began to drift up the curve of her back, applying slight pressure along the way until they reached the back of her head. His fingers tangled in Akari's hair as he began to expel his bottled up emotions. He pressed her into him and began sucking on her lower lip, to which Akari moaned.

Her fingers weaved through his hair and traced their way down to his chest, one hand stopping to rest upon the golden brooch. She broke off the kiss as tried to regain proper breathing, watching Gill's reddened face mirror her actions.

"I… well… um," Akari began.

Gill put up a hand and chuffed out, "Don't think too much. You'll strain yourself."

Akari glared at him the best she could, but figured it would have no effect due to the short make-out session they had gone through.

"I… I'm fine with you wearing gold. But if you want this back," Akari unlatched the pin from Gill's vest and held it in her hands as she limped towards the door, "You're going to need to come back to my place."

With that parting sentiment, she twisted the brass knob and wiggled her way outside and into the biting cold of winter. She neared the center of the square when she heard a 'click' and a 'ca-latch' from behind her.

"Wait! I'm walking you home." Gill shouted, hurriedly walking to her side and slipping an arm around her waist to support her.

"Go back to work; you have a lot to get done."

"You'll fall; it's icy."

"And it's me, right?"

"And it's you. _Idiot_."

* * *

**AUTHOURESS NOTE:** He… He meant idiot in a loving manner. D: -gets shot- Waaaah~ That was embarrassing! First time I've written a kissing scene, oh my. #*_*#

TIPS FOR EVERY SEASON  
DARK/WARM HAIR: Autumn. You can wear muted and rich colors. Both jewelry preferences can suit you.  
DARK/COOL HAIR: Winter. Rich and intense, bold colors make you dazzle like the jewels you wear.  
LIGHT/WARM HAIR: Spring. Bright colors that make you look soaked in sunlight will enhance your appearance.  
LIGHT/COOL HAIR: Summer. A calming toned-down palette gives you a serene look that'll make you dazzle.


End file.
